Assassins Creed Lotus Order
by mr.Danbolt
Summary: Japan is in danger, the templar in power. This Assassins Creed story is happening in Japan the time of Ninjas,Samurais and most importantly...Assassins known as the Lotus Order can they stop the Templars from destroying Japan? Read the Fanfic to find out.
1. The Begining

Japan is in danger, the templar in power. Hiroshi, the leader of the Lotus Order assassins, as him and the order watched the land burn before them.

"Sensei, we cant just sit around here while the templars are burning Japan" said Kishinuma

a young silent Assassin,expert using Kunaii and Fire Arms.

"We cannot do this Kishinuma, our time is over, the templar is too strong" said Hiroshi

A stranger breaks down the door and shouts :

"ALL OF YOU MAKE ME SICK, YOU HAVE THE GEAR,THE MEN BUT NO WILL OR COURAGE"

The assassins gasp and stare at the stranger until an assassin from the crowd replies :

"The stranger is right brothers, we have all we need, lets fight for our land now whos with me?"

The assassins cheered and equiped their weapons as they walked out of the dojo with pride.

"So who are you sir?" a teenage Assassin named Kai questiones the stranger.

"Others call me Zhao, im the last Assassin of the Scorpack clan" replied Zhao.

Kai fan boyingly smiles at the warrior of the Scorpack clan as they move through the fiery paths

of Japan,in the burning sun as the Lotus Order marched towards the last standing temple where the

templars might be.

Later after a tiring and long journey, they made it and sneak into the temple.


	2. The Temple

As Zhao and the assassins move into the temple through the hole in the buildings roof.

Kishinuma swiftly drops through the roof, assassinating a templar using the trusty hidden blade.

"Nice moves kid, but we have to stay alert for any other-" Zhao stoped speaking as he sights two templars heading their way

"These morons are mine" said Shinya an early mature Assassin that shows off to the other assassins, making them jealous."

Shinya tosses a knife into one of templars eyeballs, and stabs the other with a katana through the lungs.

Our heroes move on through the temple, until they heard a voice of a girl...

"WELL YOU CAN GO TO HELL" said the girl in the distance.

The Assassins make their way to the girl and what they see...

"That will teach them" said the girl as the heroes stared at a bloody mess of a dead templar.

"HOOOOOT" screamed out Hiroshi as Zhao slaps him

"Looks like you can take care of yourself, im Zhao these are Hiroshi,Kishinuma,Shinya and Kai

"Assassins i see? So you are here to reclaim Japan, anyway im Miyumi"

Now that the Assassins were introduced to the girl, they continued moving through the temple.


	3. The Courier

As they moved, Kishinuma sighted two templars speaking

"Make sure, to deliver this letter to Kegar." said the templar

"Quit worrying i got this." Said of what looked like a templar Courier.

The assassins moved closer, the templar has spoted them and attacks Hiroshi.

"EAT THIS" Shouted kishinuma as he kunaii stabs the attacking templar in the eye socket.

Miyumi spots the courier runing and swiftly chases after him. Soon the assassins proceed to help Miyumi.

They chase down the courier to a dead end. The courier slowly... takes out a firearm and headshots the leader of the Lotus order, Hiroshi.

"HIROSHIIIIII" yelled Kishinuma with tears in his eyes as he watched his beloved sensei die. Rage fills Kishinuma as he dashes towards the courier and repedatley punched the courier in the face, and so he has beaten him to death and after the death he kept smacking the corpse of the courier.

"CALM DOWN KISHINUMA, HES DEAD ITS OVER" yelled Zhao at the crying hero.

Miyumi searched the corpse of the courier as she found a letter to someone called Kegar Tenhachi, a very important man to the templars. Sometime later the assassins buried their sensei beneath the flower of Lotus and executed a ceremony.

"The kid is losing it, hes becoming a psychopath" Kai points at Kishinuma tearing the dead templar apart.

"Hes in a dark place Kai, he will eventualy find calm down, give him time" answered Zhao.

Miyumi told everyone Kegar Tenhachi will be arriving with an escort to this very temple, the templar used it as some sort of meeting ground...


	4. Kegar and Keiko

A day has passed and the target was sighted by the assassins in front of the temple.

"I got these,boys" Said Miyumi as she shot one of the escort troops.

Panic started as all the escort templars including Kegar himself ran into cover as they were shot at by Miyumi.

Suddenly they see a pack of unknown assassins dressed in blue,approaching and killing templars alongside

the order.

"WHAT THE,THIS IS AN OUTRAGE,SEND BACKUP"Yelled Kegar as one of his troops shot a firey arrow into the sky to signal for Kegar realized who the assassins were,it was his traitorous brother Keiko Tenhachi.

"FOR THE LOTUS ORDER"Yelled Keiko.

"Wow,they are with us"surprised say Zhao.

Shinya got down from the roof and assassinates the last 3 the order meets Keiko and they are about to interrogate Kegar.


End file.
